


Ikkou!

by FriendlyBendly



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyBendly/pseuds/FriendlyBendly
Summary: What happens when an infamous leader of an extinct terrorist group is reanimated, ironically by another terrorist group? And given terrorist group's primary goal is to destroy everything said leader had made peace with?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ikkou!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Starting a new work, hope you'll enjoy it. In case you do, please hit Kudos.
> 
> UPDATE: Hello. Am alive. Started a new school recently, causing a delay. Im also waiting for the new Boruto books, as to keep the story somewhat symbiotic with the canon story. Also have exams of sorts atm. Keep in mind, THE FIC IS VERY MUCH STILL ALIVE. Keep posted.
> 
> UPDATE2: I'm sorry. This fic is long overdue, and the honest reason is simply lack of motivation. I've been part of the naruto fandom for four years, and writing fics were the closing point for me. I still follow the Boruto manga, but at the moment I have my eyes on other projects. This, as a new writer, is also a difficult task for me, as I want the fic to be somewhat parallel to the canon story. But since Boruto is still ongoing, it's quite the struggle. While I will mostly stop updating. should I get the urge to pick it up again i will.
> 
> Thanks for all the support. It means the world to me.

Hitting the floor, my body gave under to gravity as I sprawled across the floor. The floor was rough in texture, stalagmites dotting the semi-smoothed cave. Pulling my right arm under me in an attempt to gain some measure of balance, I observed several things that made my heart skip a beat. Coming to the realization I actually had a heart.

Firstly, the arm attached to me wasn't my own. It did seem familiar, like a distant memory. Rotating the hand, another shocking discovery made itself apparent to me. The arm was hairless. Shifting my weight onto my left arm, which shakily made its way from where it had rested, hanging limply by my side. I raised my right arm, as to be parallel with my sightline. My eyes began clearing up, blinking aways tears after the dust had kicked up from my abrupt landing. Yet still, after observing it from a new angle, not as much as a single strand made itself visible. 'Was he diseased?' he pondered, shifting his weight as to be in an upright sitting position. As he ran his other hand over his newly acquired arm, he noticed it was weirdly gelatinous. Although even more worrying, the fact that that was even possible disquieted him, was the mud-crack pattern that decorated his arm. The irregular pattern was also white. VERY white. Like the texture of snow, or as if someone had engulfed their arm in sunscreen. It didn't even seem to stop at my arm. Following my arm like a trail, it snaked its way up, up and up, passing the elbow, passing the shoulder joint and making its way down towards my belly and hip, taking generous lumps of the torso along the way. pondering over the discoveries, a lock of hair made itself visible, hanging down. Running my fingers through it, a few strands fell off, into my bypassing hand. And that's when the realization set in. The accumulative leads to what had happened to me I had gotten, spread through my body, up and down. as the delicate snow-white hair strands camouflaged themselves in the blank canvas color that was my right hand, I held in a cry and howl, biting my lip to avoid screaming. 

Obito was back in the world of the living, and he didn't want to be.

###############

As the realization had died down, Obitos analytic shinobi mindset began kicking in. Which, in of itself was additional confirmation. He hadn't needed this thought process for, what, roughly ten years? Obito stood up, his shaky legs constantly threatening to throw him off balance. Once his legs and body rested steadily, he turned his head for a glance around the room. Rotating, a giant vat, of the likes of Orochimaru which he could only assume he had fallen out from. It easily stood as tall as Obito, almost reaching the cavern roof. Outflowing from it was a thick, translucent, slight green-tinted liquid. It flew out from a coincidentally Obito sized hole in the front. Putting two and two together Obito felt around his body for any liquid. noticing that the liquid that coated his body was evaporating, and rather quickly at that. After half a minute, all that remained was a few drops of the vicious liquid counseling itself in his hair. As he continually scanned the room, he noticed a heavily fortified door behind the vat, covered in metal plating. Amongst the differently leveled pattern of metal plating on the door, he noticed a lack of hinges. While a sliding door wasn't unusual in some settings, Obito had never seen a sliding door in a grotto lie this one. It seemed where ever he was were rather high technological. He wondered when anybody would come to get him, but in the meantime, he would continue to regain his strength. His legs were still trembling, and his arms felt considerably heavier than they used to. Although, a big contributor to this was the fact that he wasn't in a child's body anymore but in adults. He couldn't even remember what happened. He just had a vague memory of being sucked out of whatever purgatory he had been in. Although his body ached, the white fleshy protrusion made of the cells of the first Hokage Hashirama, that was his arm and partially torso made sure his recovery would be quick. Otherwise, there weren't a lot special about the dugout room he was in. All that rested in the room were the vat and a few stalagmites. After having been familiarised with his surroundings, Obito had sufficiently calmed down from the shock that was being thrown into a world he ones ravaged, in a body that was scarred by pain and plagued with regret. A body that ones ravaged the world. Which left time to wonder: Should he wait for someone to come get him, or should he attempt to Kamui away? While he hadn't activated his Sharingan, let alone Mangekyou, he could only assume that it still worked. 

Obito was spared the dilemma, as a mechanical whirring sounded from behind the vat. Its round glass distorted the view of whoever came into the room. Obito attempted to mitigate this by activating his Sharingan, but strangely enough, it wouldn't activate. 'Maybe his Sharingan didn't work?' he thought, growing gradually more concerned. The mysterious figure stopped roughly a meter from the opposite side of the vat. Before the figure could speak, Obito spoke out: 

"Where am I? Who are you?" His tone firm and full of authority. He considered speaking in the voice of Madara, as to be more intimidating. Madara's tone of speaking had always been harsh and dominating and was a thunderous force to whoever was on the receiving side. He had learned that from the 20 years impersonating Madara to enact the infinite Tsuki no me. but Obito figured whoever he was speaking with wouldn't fall for that. Matter of fact, whoever was behind the glass properly knew everything that was to know about Obito. But before the unknown presence had a chance to answer his pleads, Obito sunk his head, and his eyes darkened. Adding another question on the pile.

"No. Why am I here?" He said, firmness once again filling his speech. The presumed man behind the warping glass rested a hand on his hip, resting.

"You know, when I saw on that monitor couldn't help but be a little excited. These attempts have been a little too costly, in more ways that one. You're here because we need you. Do you enjoy your time in purgatory? Or maybe heaven? No, probably hell, more likely." The man's deep, yet soothing and calm voice that hat just spoke too him let out a small chuckle. 'Why didn't his Sharingan work?' Obito thought, growing additionally more worried. He could only assume fuinjutsu was at play, despite the apparent lack of any visible seals on the walls. Or on Obito, for that matter.

"You're probably wondering why you Sharingan won't activate, right? what was it that it was called, 'Kamui'? Your special ability." The man's voice ones again rung, bouncing off the walls of the grotto walls. Obito slowly as to not give away his movement, morphed into a combat stance. For a second he was about to reach for a kunai, before remembering he was only equipped torn up loose black pants. As Obito hoped, it seemed as if whoever was behind the glass didn't take note of his concealed movements. Obito used the few seconds he had before the necessity of answering came into play to formulate an emergency battle plan. While he entertained the thought of whom'st ever his captors were being friendly, he very much doubted anyone without malicious intent would hold him captive like this, especially since his captors knew fully well of his destructive capabilities. He considered quickly shunshin'ing over to the man or bouncing off the wall. While his Sharingan wouldn't activate, he had never heard of any village, clan, or jutsu that could completely seal someone's chakra. While the Huyga could temporarily restrict chakra flow, it required physical contact. Yet still, his Hashirama prosthetic worked, continually lessening the soreness that clung on. Obito tried to activate the Moukton, yet to no prevail. It seemed that he would have to rely on his chakra enhanced movement exclusively in case the need arose. But for now, it would only be more beneficial to see where things were headed. They wouldn't go through the effort of summoning him back to the world of the living, only to kill him, he could be sure of that. Almost, at least. It might be someone the son of someone he killed. Even after leaving the world of the living, haunting memories of battlefields, decorated with bodies bored with wooden pikes sent as rain from the clouds above terrorized him. They would continue to follow him, as payment for what he had done. But he couldn't focus on that now. Falling into a loop of negative thoughts now would only be detrimental to his goal. Which was figuring out what was going on, and why here was here.w Suddenly, his thoughts were halted.

"Now, regarding your questions, I'll answer them all if you would please follow me." The man spoke again. The shadows through that reflected through to Obito mimicked the man lighting a cigarette, putting the lighter back in his pocket. A small cloud of black smoke emerged from the left side of the vat. Obito wasn't so stupid as to blindly follow the man. 30 years of shinobi work and life as an S-class criminal had made him wary and suspicious. But quite honestly, what other options did he have besides following the man? Obito remained silent, as to signal for the man to lead the way. The figure behind the vat picked up on this, and soon after Obito left out of the same door that had kept him in.

###############

The hallways were long. VERY long. And intricate too. At this point, they had taken, what, roughly 50 turns? Obito knew fully well they wanted to avoid revealing secrets and to make it harder to map out the underground layer they were in, which Obito was doing. While the turns did make it harder, Obito still had a vague sense of the route they had taken and were they started. The person leading him was a guy, who Obito could only presume was in his mid-forties, and had snow-white hair, much akin to Obitos own canvas colored hair. he wore orange-tinted glasses, and what looked like a black turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up. His pants complemented his facial hair, being a spotless white. The man, who had yet to give a name, hadn't shown any noticeable care nor worry towards Obito and the possibility of him attacking. whether it was his belief in the reliability of whatever had Obito chakra on lockdown or something else entirely, it didn't sit well with Obito. Wherever he was, and whoever this man worked with because he very much doubted he was alone, clearly knew what they were doing. Even Madara wasn't completely alone, nor had Obito himself been when he ran his own show. He couldn't let down his guard. Even though he doubted he could do much in case of his captors suddenly finding themself feeling sadistic. With this speculation, they continued walking Obitos soreness began diminishing away, leaving only behind mild fatigue. As they rounded one of many corners, a door blocked further access. The turtleneck wearing man looked at what would be the doorframe of another mechanical sliding door. what appeared to be green beams of light shot out, dancing its way up and down the man's face. Obito couldn't help but wonder for how long he had been dead. While the various technology helped gauge it, he couldn't be sure. while it wasn't directly unfamiliar, he did have his suspicions. Obito's thought process was interrupted, as a tangy beep sound chipped from the door. it slid open, retracted up into the cavern roof. Looking inside, the metal walls and floor contrasted to the previously orange-tinted lime cave they had just walked on. on the walls were a decorative maze pattern, its soft curves worming its way up and down the wall. Obito noticed that in between the elongated rectangular utility like lamps were small square cutouts. A dark blue metal covered up these holes, standing out in contrast to the adjacent light grey walls. They had walked for sufficiently long enough for Obitos feet to get cold, the metal floor is freezing. Once again, a metal door blocked their way. Before the man, who had yet given a name or pseudonym, could put his palm to the intruding metal plate that glowed blue with a beating pulse, Obito placed his hand on his shoulder. Obito had yet had a single question answered, and he was growing restless. While Obito had agreed to surrender to the man by following him, he wasn't going to blindly let the situation become more advantageous to his imprisoners than needed. His right arm made contact with the man's left shoulder breaking the previously sustained silence, the slight crinkling of fabric echoing off the walls, traveling down the corridor. The man in front hadn't noticeably reacted, not even a small flinch could Obito feel. The silver-haired man dipped his head slightly. Obito saw this as an opportunity to strike.

"You still haven't answered me," Obito said, His grip on his shoulder remaining firm, his fingers digging into the pinstriped clothing, creating small divots in the clothing. Both stod carved in stone for what felt like minutes. Finally, The man lifted his head, turning it towards Obito. As the neck of the clothing twisted and turned to meet the demands of the wearer, Obito could see in between the orange shaded lenses and black frame two blue eyes. They focused on him, uncaring and calm. He sighed, closing his eyes. As he turned back, his head dipped, once again. he finally answered, having given up trying to avoid leak any details he didn't have too. Yet he tried one last time.

"I believe I told you that all your questions would be answered when we arrived." The man said, his gaze fixed at the door in front of him, the only other path restricted, Obito blocking it. Obito stood, still, his grip not loosening in the slightest. He wasn't having any of it. He had to get some answers. Yet he couldn't prod and poke too hard. Much like a starfish opening a clam, If he didn't even attempt to get anything out of the man, he would remain shut. If he tried to make the man open up too fast or suddenly, he would slam back shut, only worsening his situation. who knew what he could do. Would he attack? Call for reinforcements? It was too much of a gamble. Luckily, Obito had a good amount of experience regarding information extraction. Through several different means.

"You can't even tell me your name?" Obito said. The hand on the shoulder sat, serving to intimidate and give Obito a certain amount of control. The hand, while not gripping so hard as too hurt, could easily evolve into something that would. He could yank him back with his chakra enhanced strength, or easily crunch his shoulder to an irreparable state. His enemy, which Obito had concluded he was, must have known this. While Obitos sensory capabilities had been numbed, he could still feel out the stench of chakra. While chakra was common for most living things, shinobi and others who actively used or had used chakra actively had distinctive chakra. This guy was a Shinobi, in some way or form. Before the effect of Obitos demand wore off, Obito continued pilling on.

"You clearly know who I am and what I'm capable of. It would only reasonable if you were to at least tell me your name."

If Obito looked at it from a logical standpoint, the man in front of him was of no obligation to tell Obito anything. He was in control, and Obito wasn't. What Obito could use to his advantage, was that it could lead to tension if the man didn't tell anything. Which would only be disadvantageous. The hand on the shoulder once again played a big part in this. Finally, after Obito had pushed for answers, The man spoke-

"You can call me Amado." The man said. But Obito hadn't had his cravings for answers satisfied yet. he continued to press on, carefully is to not ruin his chances. 

"Where am I?" Obito now asked. If he could figure out if this man was affiliated with Konohagakure. While he wanted to directly ask, it was too risky. What if the man said no? Incase so, Obito could only assume they were hostiles and would have to fight. Which he really wasn't in the condition to do. But maybe the biggest thing that Obito was brooding about was his own current mortality. The mud crack patterns in his skin would indicate he was a reanimated shinobi, much akin to what he had utilized during the fourth shinobi war. But he fell out of a vat. And he could feel. How the cold metal floor emanated cold up into his feet. He felt tired, fatigued. But then what were he? He assumed whoever was behind his reanimation couldn't use Edo Tensei. In which case, it probably wasn't Kabuto at play. After parting for the battlefield, Obito had no idea what Kabuto was up too, or what would have happened to him after his own passing. All this left him to conclude he was either some hybrid of Oruchimaru like experimenting and Edo Tensei or maybe a whole new jutsu that hadn't existed in his lifetime. But he was sure of one thing. He wasn't alive. at least fully. But he didn't have time to ponder now. He had to press on.

"I can't tell you yet. You'll just have to follow me." The man simply said, his tone cold and monotone. Obito understood the man had put his foot down, and it wouldn't get any answers from there. So he continued with another pressing question.

"Why have I been reanimated?" Obito asked, even though he had a vague idea why. A man like Obito had immense destructive potential. Yet Obito clung unto the hope it was for some other purpose. This time, Obito received no answer. But this time the man calling himself Amado let out a small sigh, and lay his hand on the pulsing blue hand-mounted beside the door. The device danced up and down his hand, which Obito could assume was scanning it. After it had done this for a few seconds, it switched to green with an accompanying beep. The door slides open, retracting into the ceiling. Amado, which Obito doubted was his real name, simply entered, and continued walking down the hallway that presented itself. Seemingly careless, with no concern for Obito. Once Again, Obito was presented with the same choice. To run off, and attempt to find a way out of the compound. Or Follow the man, hoping his chances of escape would increase. Or even the small off chance that whoever had him reanimated were with the Hidden leaf. But, as he had previously done, he decided to continue following Amado. Amado had presented him with a rather obvious choice. Let the door close behind, thus branding Obito as an enemy to his captors, or enter into the silver corridor where the sliding door Amado had opened was slowly detracting back down to the floor. Obito had made his decision. He firmly walked towards the door, hurrying slightly as to not be separated from Amado. Which would lead the what Obito had already decided against. Although what Annoyed Obito most, yet exactly what he expected, Amado had stopped a few meters for Obito, looking over his shoulder. Obito held back a small growl. Amado was just as observant as Obito, fully knowing he presented Obito a choice, which would make his near future decisions easy. He turned his head back, and continued walking, albeit at a slightly slower pace as for Obito to catch up. While Obito couldn't see his face, he could only imagine a small smirk forming on Amado's face. 

###############

They had arrived. finally. The long slithering hallways were fading into each other, despite Obitos best effort to form a map. And also not a single word had been spoken since they stepped into the stainless steel corridor with the engravings, filling the hallways with only the sound of their echoing footsteps. And after walking for what felt like an eternity, a door similar stood in they're way, similar to when Obito had been forced to make a decision. This time, when Amado had put his hand on the scanner, Obito hadn't intervened. When the door slide open, a large dome-shaped loft hung above them, covering the large, circular room. to Obitos left and right, two-door akin to the one they had just stepped into blocked off access. The only other possible way leading out of the room was a giant twin metal door, standing thrice as tall as Obito and twice as wide. Whatever was behind the large door was clearly not meant to be seen. Amado let Obito into the middle of the room, before coming to a stop. Obito came up on Amado's side, waiting expectantly for the door in front of them to open or continue towards the other door. But instead, Amado just stood still, almost expectantly at the door. Obito followed Amado's gaze, the gate wasn't showing any signs of movement, nor any mechanical ruffling could be felt. Finally, Obito asked why they were just doing, turning back to Amado to ask it, who were still looking readily at the door.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Obito asked, questioning. Amado held his gaze at the large metal construct in front of them. Obito assumed Amado hoped the question would answer itself, but after the door didn't open, forcing him to answer Obito, which he did without looking back at Obito.

"We're waiting for someone who wants to see you." He answered. Obito picked up a slight bit of formality in Amado's voice, differing from the comparatively laid-back tone he had held when they had otherwise talked. Accordingly, Obito also straightened up, tensing slightly, in preparation for whoever he was going to meet. While it calmed Obito at the thought of being someone friendly minded. But his experience had taught him that probably wasn't going to be the case. Yet he remained hopeful, hoping if he was going to see many familiar faces from back before he died. Regarding which, it was a disturbing thought, knowing he had died and been reanimated as something in-between dead and alive. And in a world that seemed different from the one where he had left his legacy. Which sparked up another worrying thought. What if this wasn't his world? The one he had left. Although, Amado had known his name, so it probably wasn't the case. Still, Obito kept it in mind, mentally preparing himself for a potential meeting with some otherworldly creature. If he was in some other dimension, he thought. Obito's thinking was cut short though, as an alarming beep suddenly echoed through the room, and spinning bright red light was emitted from sirens on each side of the wide bunker doors. As a mechanical buzzing played out from inside the walls, the gate doors slit apart from one another, letting in bright white light. Obito held his hand up to block out the blinding light. His eyes began adapting to the shining light, and he could make out a figure, casting dancing shadows in the large inside area. The person in the light appeared to be a man, with loose-fitting clothing that waved in the wind. As the figure made his way closer inside, the sounds of his sandals making contact with the metal ring in the doom. As his eyes continually adjusted, the indistinguishable lights from behind the door dimed, making what was behind visible. Obito held back a small flinch, and the instinct to charge out into what appeared to be a lush green forest almost set him in a sprint. But he had to be patient. Even if just for a little bit more. Along with the outside, the man in the light also cleared up considerably. The man in front of him had a long mohawk of black hair, which tied off into a long ponytail. On his ears were six each. Five at the top of his ear, and a single at the bottom. The earings were blood red, too. He wore a simple, flowing white robe, which had black vertical lines on the sleeves and coattails. He also wore a tight red collar. But what was unusual was his large red eyes. After Obito's eyesight had returned to normal, it really allowed him to appreciate the greatness of the forest outside. Outside, what looked like a driveway led to the bunker. And the driveway was surrounded by a large gloomy forest, with trees the size of those which could be found throughout Konohagakure. He might be able to lose them if he could get level with those trees. He brought his attention back to what was in front of him. The man looked at Obito. Not eye to eye, but observing him like he was on display, or a statue, meant to marvel over. After the man had looked him up and down, he meet Amados eyes. Amado, who had remained quiet, met his gaze.

"So which one of the Uchihas is this?" The man asked, his gaze returning on Obito. There were more? Obito's breath almost hitched, and his heart began beating quicker. And what Uchiha were the referring too? Was it someone he had know? Or even someone hed had worked with? He clenched his teeth. Any minuscule chance of his captors being good guys went hurling out the window as soon as he heard this.

"It's Obito Uchiha. The one who could pass through matter at will." Amado said, all softness in his tone gone. The man who Amado had spoken to's crinkled his eyes slightly, a small smile forming on his face. This was Obitos chance. Obito sent a rush of Chakra down to his legs, and in a split second, he was hurtling towards the exit.

Crunch. Suddenly, Obito's momentum was abruptly stopped, as the man who had entered out of the same door Obito was exiting out of had casually, and seemingly without much difficulty slammed his elbow onto Obito's neck. Obito fell down, sliding and tumbling a few meters before coming to a stop. Obito's vision blurred, as his eyes closed by them selfs. As Obito looked through the cracks of his quickly closing eyes, he saw the man standing over him. looking content. Obitos world fell black.


End file.
